nuestra pequeña Familia
by kou xD
Summary: denle una oportunidad es mi primer Ereri
1. Chapter 1

_**hi hi he vuelto, pero con algo nuevo, es mi primer Ereri que escribo denle una oportunidad, ¿si? :D**_

_**creditos a hajime isayama por los personajes, del cual solo me pertenece Elicia y si quieren usarla, pues adelante**_

_**primero que nada dejenme darles el perfil de Elicia:**_

_**1.-tiene 19 años pero actua como de menos**_

_**2.-es hija unica y concentida de mamá Levi**_

_**3.-pervertida igual que la madre**_

_**4.-tan inmadura como el padre**_

Hola, mi nombre es Elicia Jaeger Ackerman, tengo 19 años y quiero contarles sobre mi familia, tía Hanji dice que es algo especial, pero para mí es normal, mamá siempre me dijo que tía Hanji era una maldita loca, y en verdad mamá no hacía falta me doy cuenta sola; cuando me presento, muy a menudo me preguntan si mi madre se llama Mikasa, pero no, mi Mamá se llama Levi, papá dice que me parezco a ella, que tengo los mismos ojos, la misma piel, el cabello e incluso que ambos tenemos el mismo rostro malhumorado y que la única diferencia es que soy mujer, si, como oyen, mi mamá es hombre, por eso tía Hanji dice que es especial, desde que tengo 4 años que estoy consciente de eso, aunque no me dijeran nada siempre lo supe, me di cuenta cuando a los demás niños en la guardería los iba a buscar su mamá y no eran para nada igual a la mía; mamá siempre me ha tratado con cariño, a pesar de que tiene una loca manía por la limpieza, cada vez que ve mi cuarto sucio en vez de mandarme a mi envía a mi padre, el cual rápidamente va, tengo la leve sensación de que le teme a mamá, ¿Por qué será?, papá Eren siempre dice que mamá es el pasivo de la relación, pero a veces actúa de forma contraria, recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi macho fue cuando tío Erwin vino de visita el verano recién pasado y estuvo insinuándosele a mamá, eso nos hizo sentir celos a ambos, tanto que interrumpimos nuestra practica de artes marciales, mamá con la mirada me ordeno que controlase a papá, pero como controlarlo si yo estaba igual, ahí fue cuando decidimos de una forma madura quien se haría cargo del "intruso"(PD: la forma madura fue piedra, papel o tijeras)en lo cual gané; entre a la cocina donde tío Erwin tenia acorralado a mamá y dije:

-ejem ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunte

-E-Elicia sobrina mía, mira cuanto has crecido-me dijo el nerviosamente

-oi mocosa ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu padre?-me pregunto mientras se escapaba del lugar donde estaba acorralado

-tío Erwin tengo 19 años ¿Cómo espera que no me dé cuenta de lo que hace?-agregué sarcásticamente- ahora que recuerdo dijo que iba al mercado por algunas verduras, me pidió que cortara carne para el guiso-le respondí mientras sacaba un cuchillo carnicero, el cual por cierto fue regalo de mi tan amada tía Mikasa, el rostro del rubio oxigenado, como lo llama mamá, en el momento en que me dispuse a cortar la carne enfrente de él fue algo bello, mamá estaba indiferente como siempre, pero tío Erwin estaba entrando en pánico, no solo era mi mirada llena de celos, también estaba el aura asesina de mamá, la cual advertía que estaba muy molesto y solo por mi presencia no perdía la paciencia.

-esta niña es endemoniadamente igual a ti-recuerdo que dijo a medias

-¿Qué esperabas? Es mi hija-respondió orgulloso

Luego de eso entro papá y beso de una forma exageradamente pasional a mamá, por lo cual tío Erwin se fue sin despedirse.

Son tantas cosas, está también la vez en que papá Eren trato de explicarme como nací, debí de tener 5 años, su rostro parecía una paleta cromática de la gama de rojos que pasaron por su rostro cuando con mi pulgar e índice de mi mano derecha forme un circulo y con mi índice izquierdo comencé a simular una penetración, mamá reía desenfrenadamente, esa vez fue una de las pocas que se le vio reír, lo único que papá dijo "es jodidamente igual de pervertida que tu Levi", luego me explico que por motivos biológicos papá Levi podía embarazarse, que para suerte suya ya no podía tener más hijos ya que su vida corría riesgo, lo cual agradezco no soportaría compartir con alguien más a mamá.

Como en todas las familias hay reglas, la nuestra no es la excepción, mamá tiene 5 reglas primordiales:

1.-jamas le recuerdes a mamá su edad, ya que si lo haces debes portar zapatillas deportivas, prepararte y correr gritando "patitas para que las quiero.

2.-ser limpio en todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, incluso cuando tiene intimidad con papá

3.-no tener ojos para nadie más que mamá, según él no hay nadie perfecto, excepto el.

4.-no contar nada a la maldita loca, refiriéndose a tía Hanji.

5.-si grabo su intimidad debo repartir las ganancias entre los dos, ya que papá no sabe, es mejor que no se entere ya que así es más excitante según mamá.

Nuestra casa es como cualquier otra, excepto mi habitación, para mi madre aun soy una niña e insiste en que debo comportarme como tal, el mismo se encargó de pintarla de color de rosa y llenarla de ositos cariñositos, muchas veces he tratado de re-decorarla, pero después de un momento desisto, ya que mamá simula llorar, sé que todas esas veces han sido mentira, aun así no me gusta verlo llorar; ¿mencione la rivalidad que mantengo con papá?, creo que no, desde que tengo uso de conciencia que peleamos por el cariño de mi madre, a pesar de saber que nos ama a ambos, lo cual no demuestra mucho y aunque no lo admita nos quiere lo suficiente como para no torturarnos cuando no limpiamos bien, hacemos todo tipo de competencias absurdas, desde piedra, papel o tijeras, lucha libre, guerra de cosquillas hasta quien aguanta más tiempo la respiración, pero siempre acaba todo en un empate y llegamos a la conclusión de que podemos compartirlo sin problemas, pero hay veces en que papá se pone muy, ¿Cómo decirlo?, hay veces en que él quiere a toda costa tener sexo con mamá, cuando él no quiere y lo envía a dormir al sofá o simplemente se va a mi habitación, también hay días que a papá Levi le bajan las ganas y días en los cuales ambos están así.

Creo que ya es mucho recuerdo del pasado, mejor veré en que están ahora, de seguro están en la cocina, ya son alrededor de las 7:00 Pm por lo cual deben estar preparando la cena, me dirijo hasta allá por un corredor no muy extenso, pero antes de entrar puedo oírlos hablar.

-vamos Levi, hace ya una semana que no me dejas tocarte-hay dios, hay dios esto se pone bueno, vamos papá tómalo de la cintura

Y como si me hubiese escuchado lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ¿pero que veo? Mamá esta sonrojado.

-E-Eren aquí no-Jajajaajajajaa está nervioso-Elicia puede entrar en cualquier momento, mejor vamos al cuarto y ahí harás lo que quieras-ahí si como si nunca los hubiera visto a escondidas.

¿Hugh? Se dirigen hasta acá, mejor me devuelvo hasta donde estaba; pero que lindo es ver como papá carga como princesa a mi madre hasta la habitación, de seguro le hará gritar, otra vez, como primeriza; es hora de encender las cámaras de la habitación, este será un gran material.

¿Fin?...

No, no es el fin, después de todo, como siempre, termine haciendo la cena, mejor iré a avisarles que esta lista, golpeo la puerta y mamá me pide que entre, me hace señas con la mano para que me siente junto a ellos en la cama, para suerte mía ambos están vestidos con el pelo húmedo, de seguro se bañaron o lo hicieron en la ducha, me dejan en medio de ellos, mientras que papá toma una cámara de fotos instantáneas, esto es extraño, ambos se colocan para darme un beso en la mejilla, mi madre a mi derecha y papá a mi izquierda, miro directamente a la cámara y trato de sonreír de la mejor forma, mamá apretó el botón y el flash me cegó momentáneamente, para cuando volví a ver de forma normal tenían un álbum de fotos, el cual estaba titulado "nuestra pequeña familia", el cual tenía muchas fotos mías y de ellos…

Comienzo a ver las fotos que ahí estaban, primero con las fotos de su boda, lo primero que hice fue cruzar los dedos para tener suerte y ver a mi "madre" con vestido, pero solo tenía puesto un traje blanco, bueno ambos estaban de blanco con camisas negras y corbata igual de blancas que el traje, ¿pero que veo?, mamá llevaba velo y una cola que salía de su chaqueta, muy parecida a la colas de los vestidos de novias, en sus manos tenia sujeto un ramo de rosas azules, awwwwww!, pero la foto que más me llamo la atención era la del momento en que estaban colocándose las argollas, papá sostenía la mano de mamá y se podía divisar unas lágrimas, papá es un llorón.

-tsk, ¿no se supone que mamá es quien debería de estar llorando?-dije burlonamente

-lo mismo dije, pero en ese entonces solo era un torpe mocoso, no digo que no lo seas cariño, solo se te quitó lo torpe-soltó de lo más tranquilo.

-eso dices ahora Levi, pero este mocoso te hacer gritar de placer y rogar por mas ¿verdad? G-A-T-I-T-O-es respuesta no me la esperaba.

-n-no digas eso con la niña presente-respondió, mas uke no puede ser

-vamos Levi ambos sabemos que ha visto y escuchado cosas peores, no creas señorita que no lo sé, encontré tu carpeta de YAOI-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEE, tu si sabes papá, sonrió pícaramente.

-mocosa pervertida-dijo mamá casi en un susurro

-¿de quién crees amor que lo haya heredado?-touche, jajajajajajajajaja.

-etto, creo que están olvidando algo-digo, se supone que están mostrando fotos, luego que se dediquen a hacer otras cosas, aunque pensándolo bien, no me molestaría estar de espectadora en primera fila, con un buen bote de palomitas y un refresco familiar; de pronto siento como algo se enrolla en mi cintura, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH! Es un abrazo grupal, esto si ya es raro, no digo que no me guste, pero es raro…..

Contunuara?...

_**si llegaron hasta aquí les doy las gracias, si quieren que continué dejen un lindo review, se los agradecere, y en cuanto a mi fic riren descuiden que ya luego actualizare :D**_

_**sin mas que decir gracias y hasta luego**_

_** bye bye Atte **_

_** Emily**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola, he vuelto, y les deje una ilustración en mi perfil de fanfiction, espero y pasen a verla**_

_**creditos a hajime isayama**_

_**:D gracias y lean:**_

-díganme de una vez, ¿soy adoptada?, y me hacen todo tipo de arrumacos para que no me sienta mal-digo simulando llorar-o es ¿Qué están planeando agrandar la familia?-

Mi madre se me queda mirando, solo para dedicarme una sonrisa, lo sabía, están planeando agrandar la familia, pero esperen, mamá ¿está sonriendo?, no me lo puedo creer, en fin soy adoptada y para peor quieren agrandar la familia.

-adoptada ¿tu?, pero si eres el vivo retrato de tu madre-responde papá besando y abrazando a mamá mientras me dedica una mirada triunfal, eso si ya es un golpe bajo-Elicia, seamos realistas, ni tu ni yo queremos otro individuo con quien compartir a tu madre, eso lo sabes bien y ¿aun así piensas que queremos un clon tuyo?-

-pero que idioteces dices Eren, mírala ¿no es adorable?-dice de forma sarcástica mientras me aprieta mis cachetitos, oh no, está molesto-¿enserio no lo recuerdas?-

Recordar, ¿Qué es lo que debería recordar?, no es cumpleaños de mamá ni de papá, ¿Qué estarán tramando?, me entró la curiosidad.

-emmmm no, no recuerdo-bueno es lo único que puedo decir en un momento así

Mamá me está mirando, de pronto el ambiente se puso algo tenso, trago duro, ¿ ahora qué hice?, lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es abrazar a mamá, me acerco a él, pero antes de lograr abrazarlo me coloca algo en las manos, es algo alargado casi ovalado, lo miro y al posar mis ojos en ello me doy cuenta de que es una prueba de embarazo casera, tenía como resultado positivo, papá me hace señas para que vea el reverso, hay algo escrito "**_23/08/1993 aquí comienza nuestra vida" _** pero si esto es de hace 20 años atrás; dejo la prueba en la cama y sigo viendo el álbum, donde encuentro una foto de papá besando el vientre plano de mamá, se ve feliz, por su lado mamá está mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado, tomo otra foto al azar, en ella se podía ver a mamá, estaba dormido sentado en el sofá con sus manos sobre su estómago, veo el reverso de esta y otra vez hay algo escrito con la letra de papá **_"primer mes: Levi ha comenzado con náuseas y vómitos matutinos, últimamente se ha puesto más adorable, ha dejado su semblante frio y serio,_** **_duerme la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no lo culpo, crear vida debe de ser duro y agotador, en fin me hace el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta ", _**nif, nif papá es muy lindo, tomo fotos y escribió todo lo que le pasaba a mamá, sigo viendo la fotos todas con una leyenda al reverso, llego hasta otra donde mamá tiene el vientre más abultado, leo al reverso **_"quinto mes: él bebe dio su primera patada, Levi está ansioso de saber el sexo, espera que sea una niña, es más, dice que siente que será una niña, incluso ya eligió el nombre, Elicia Eren, según el mi nombre es ambiguo; al igual que el espero que sea una niña tan hermosa como el, con sus mismos ojos, su piel y su cabello, aunque no estaría mal que tuviese mis ojos verdes" _** awwwwwwwwwww!, pero que Mier: **_"PD: últimamente ha subido su libido, no hay noche en que no me monte, le he dicho muchas veces que puede dañar al bebe, solo me responde que él bebe se siente bien después de una buena sesión de sexo, quien iba a decirlo, será igual de pervertido o pervertida que la madre -.-" _** pero que imagen mental me han dejado.

-¿aún no lo recuerdas?-pregunta mamá con voz suave

-no-respondo distraída, el solo me acaricia el cabello y me deja otra foto.

**_"octavo mes: por fin ya sabemos el sexo definitivo de nuestro hijo, será una hermosa niña, Levi ha comenzado a comprar cosas de color rosa, vestidos, pijamitas, y ositos, mi pequeña Elicia no sabes cuánto ansiamos conocerte, tu madre en cuanto supo lo que serias echo a llorar de emoción, lo sé, es raro que el llore, aunque lo entiendo yo igual llore un poco de emoción, tanto al saber lo que serias, como cuando me dio la noticia de tu existencia" _**quién lo diría, papá además de ser un llorón, es un romántico en exceso, ahora entiendo por qué mamá se casó con él y no con el tío Erwin, sigo con las fotos y encuentro una muy curiosa, trato de aguantarme la risa en cuanto la veo, mamá cambia su mirada, con solo verle a los ojos se puede ver que dice **_¿Qué mierda es eso?, _**papá está entrando en pánico, jamás pensé que vería a mi madre así, así como no pensé que papá fuese a hacer ese tipo de cosas, en la foto se ve a mamá Levi, con su pancita a la vista, bastante abultada, pero en su pecho había un sujetador de encajes violeta, no es que no sepa sobre embarazos, pero no pensé que para los hombres fuese igual, digo sé que tienen glándulas mamarias al igual que las mujeres , pero no pensé que fueran capaces de producir leche materna, mmmmm la cama se mueve, de seguro mamá está molesto y está golpeando a papá, en fin, son un amor de padres, aunque tengo curiosidad, miro por el rabillo del ojo y lo primero que veo es a papá Eren sobre mi madre, le sostenía las manos sobre la cabeza mientras besaba su cuello, no, no, tengo que ser fuerte y no mirar, por esta vez no debo ver, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mis ojos me piden a gritos ver, está bien solo será un momento, lentamente muevo mis ojos para ver algo, miro de reojo y veo a mamá sobre papá con la cara muy sonrosada mordiéndose suavemente la mano, pero que imagen más bella, siento que moriré por un derrame nasal y por dios esa forma de… ¿hugh? ¿Sangre?, oh no esto es malo, muy malo, si mamá me ve así, corrección si papá me ve así, es capaz de eliminar todo mi yaoi, NOOOOOO! todo menos eso, es mejor correr ahora, bajo de un salto de la cama para no manchar el cobertor blanco, intento salir corriendo con una mano en mi nariz, pero algo me detiene, volteo a ver y es mamá quien me sujeta de la manga de mi camiseta favorita, aquella que tiene un lindo estampado que dice I 3 porno gay, le miro muy asustada, tratando de disimular mi sangrado me hago la desentendida, pero sé que es inútil, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber mis trucos, esa mirada, es muy sombría.

-¿con que apostando sobre mi edad par de mocosos?-mierda, mamá se quita y me deja mirar, esto es muy penoso, papá se encuentra boca abajo en la cama con el trasero al aire y descubierto con un puerro metido en él, la cara hundida en la almohada y con un gran chichón en la nuca.

-¿d-de que hablas, nosotros jamás haríamos tal cosa?-mierda, mierda, está empuñando su mano, me va a doler, a quien engaño el nunca me ha golpeado y esta no será la excepción, ¿o sí?

-no mientas, mientras tú te desangrabas pequeña pervertida, tu padre me lo dijo todo-traidor, esa es la única palabra que lo describe en este momento, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ahora por su culpa moriré virgen.

-Me siento débil y veo todo borroso-jeje buena táctica para cambiar el semblante de mamá, sin duda también herede la forma de manipular.

-E-Elicia, no me vengas con tus trampas ahora, p-por hoy no-jeje está asustado-oi Eren, tsk, mmmmmmmmm, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-¿hugh? Maldición se dio cuenta-¿es esto un 3DS? Es una lástima que Elicia este casi inconsciente, ¿hay algo más, que es?, oh! Esto es para el mocoso más grande, en fin ahora no podré usar este atuendo negro, que consiste en un sujetador con encajes y una tanga masculina igual con encajes, es una lástima que este aturdido aun, será para otro momento-una 3Ds nueva, debo aguantar.

De la nada estaba papá sentado sobre sus rodillas en frente a mamá como cual cachorro en busca de su recompensa; estar así en los brazos de mamá es tan relajante y me hace recordar lo bueno que es conmigo, lo que me hace sentir mal por su regalo de cumpleaños, aunque no lo admitiera le encanto; el regalo consistió en que tía Hanji lo llevo de compras, como es justo el 25 de diciembre, para que buscara algo para nosotros, mientras que en casa papá y yo preparábamos la casa para el mejor show del año, el cumpleaños de mamá; para cuando ya todo estuvo listo, llamamos a la loca, digo tía Hanji para que volvieran a casa, hicimos pasar solamente a mamá, ya que si dejábamos entrar a la tía, moriríamos todos, el punto es que convertimos la casa en una especie de centro de eventos para despedida de solteras o algo parecido, con un escenario en el centro de la sala grande y en ese escenario había un tubo metálico, mas especifico, uno especial para el pole dance, senté a mamá en uno de los sofás, estaban todas las luces apagadas, hasta que el escenario se ilumino y yo como buena presentadora salte sobre él y con una zanahoria de micrófono presente a la estrella de la noche.

-damas y caballeros, especialmente el apuesto joven que está sentado en primera fila-dije triunfal- dejo con ustedes en este escenario al mejor de mejores, único en su especie, directo de Alemania, a Eren "EL SEMENTAL" Jaeger-en cuanto lo presenté papá salió de su escondite con nada más que una hoja cubriendo sus partes nobles, a mamá se le caía la baba y yo trataba de no mirarlo para salir de dudas; comenzó dando una vuelta simple, rozaba lentamente su trasero contra el tubo metálico, mientras que mamá sentía la terrible necesidad de dejarle dinero en la tanga; de la nada papá tomo a mamá de un brazo y lo subió al escenario, comenzó a bailar a su alrededor, no sé qué paso después por que llego, Armin y me llevo con él y tía Mikasa a su departamento.

-Elicia…. Cariño despierta-esa voz, tan suave-tsk, vamos no estoy para tus jueguitos, ya te limpie y estas mejor-

-¿l-la limpiaste? ¿Por qué a mí no me limpias cuando me pasa lo mismo?-papá esta celoso, será mejor abrir los ojos

-¿mmmmmmmmm dónde estoy?-oh es verdad ¿Dónde estoy?, está no es mi habitación, es cómodo, suave y huele a mamá

-aun estas con nosotros, quien lo diría, con 20 años y aun duerme con sus padres-respondió papá cariñosamente, mientras besaba mi mejilla

-¿20 años?-mierda, hoy es mi cumpleaños, debí de olvidarlo, es hora de prepararse psicológicamente, cada 25 de enero es lo mismo, una fiesta algo infantil, a quien engaño, es muy infantil, ¿pero como decirle que no a Levi Ackerman?, ni siquiera su propia hija se puede negar, en fin, sonrió, mamá se acerca a mí para abrazarme y acariciar mi cabello, se recuesta junto a mí por debajo de las cobijas, aun abrazándome me acerca a su pecho, puedo oír sus latidos y sentir a papá hacer lo mismo y abrazar a mamá pasando sus brazos sobre mí, besa mi cabeza y se queda quieto, es tan relajante estar con ellos así, mis ojos se están cerrando.

-Elicia te amamos-dicen al mismo tiempo

-yo los amos mas-jejeje

-Elicia, el video, el video-mamá me susurra al oído, al parecer no me han preparado nada, eso me hace sentir bien.

Continuara?...

_**gracias por leer, y gracias por sus review's y me encantaria que dejaran sus opiniones, también si quieren que **_**_continué_**

_**bye bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

hola hola hola cuidado con la ola

bueno hablando en serio me desaparecí un año y eso es imperdonable, deje inconclusos varios fic, en realidad 3-inserte un facepalm-

lo que vengo a decir es que actualizare y concluiré los pendientes.

no se si iniciare uno o unos nuevos, eso depende de la audiencia que tenga, los reviews son importantes para mi, o eso pienso yo.

bueno espero respuesta por parte de ustedes 3 /3

eso, ya ni se con que nombre firmar.


End file.
